Tim Tsukuda
Tim Tsukuda '''(born '''Timothy Lawrence Tsukuda) is a lead and rhythm guitarist of a melodic death metal band, the Moment Spirit, and the second main protagonist. He was a former guitar counterpart to Nick Miller, and guitar partners with Alexia Upton. He is a hero counterpart to Ronald Reeves. He has romantic interest with girly leader Krista Ulrich. Information Early Life Tim had five serious injuries without putting his cast on (his bones are too hard to break). When he had his guitar lessons in, he first met Sid at grade school, and they were together in their two other bands. Tim had two other bands without him. He also gets issues, like hitting puberty. When Tim formed the Moment Spirit, he met the rest of the others, especially Krista Ulrich, before formation. Current Life Tim is now currently in the Moment Spirit. He is always with Krista Ulrich every single times when they were composing their songs, and forming a band. At the start of a band, Tim was assigned to be the rhythm guitarist, but Nick doesn't even have faster fingers for being a soloist, so Krista corrected the band assignment. He is partnered up as a guitarist with Alexia Upton today. Tim is always perfect on guitar solos, but he doesn't like classic acoustic guitars, where it's just too quiet for himself as a rockstar. Future Life Just like Krista, Tim and the rest of the Moment Spirit side went to the future as on Cedar Point Diary 2 and 3. Trivia * Tim's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Tsukuda". ** Coincidentally, Tsukuda is Tim's original last name. * Tim is a male leader of the Moment Spirit. * Just like all the Moment Spirit members, Tim's favorite band is Darkest Hour. *On June 30, 2014, if Tim was on the Mean Streak front seat by 4:00 pm, he would've had his head being hit by Krista Ulrich when she falls on the ride. * Tim Tsukuda is familiar with Mike Schleibaum, as both of them are guitarists and founders of their bands. *Tim's last name is Tsukuda. His first ancestors were from Japan. They all keep getting married to white people (but not Japanese people actually), making Tim being Caucasian with a little bit of Japanese. **His mother's maiden name was Trumbauer, as Krista claims. **The only ancestor that married to a right race was Etsuko, who was married to Aiko. *Tim appoints that dancing to Yuichi Asami's 2MB songs drunken on Dance Dance Revolution is often to be confusing one of these days. He said at Cedar Point on the Moment Spirit, and that to Ty on Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition. He also says that on every universe in TV series. Tim: (on TMS) You know that dancing to Yuichi Asami's 2MB songs drunken is really often to be confusing one of these days, people! Tim: (on Arena) "Dancing to 2MB song drunken is really often to be confusing one of these days, Ty, and one broke the mat." * At the start of the band, Tim was assigned to be the rhythm guitarist while Nick Miller was the lead guitarist. Krista learned that Nick's fingers were not fast enough to do guitar solos, so she corrected both the members, making Nick to be the rhythm guitarist, and Tim to be the lead guitarist. *He has female guitar partner Alexia. **Nick left the band, which makes both Tim and Alexia be both lead and rhythm guitarists. *Unlike Lop and Sid, Tim is not very athletic. In fact, he does really hate playing sports, like Krista. * Tim's arrest can cause any police officers of one spot to be fired, because his father used to be a police officer for ten years. * Whenever Tim sleeps on a couch, he randomly gets sick. *There's always a chance for Krista and Tim to be romantic, and getting married. **On the special episode, "Krista's Dream", Krista and Tim's descendants will be Claire, John, Yuichi, and Alissa Tsukuda as their child, and the other eleven as their grandkids. *The only reasons on how Tim kept his hair long: **He wants to make Krista Ulrich happy **He kept it for heavy-metal **He wants to break a record inside the Tsukuda family **He doesn't like haircuts *Just like Krista, Tim was born brown eyes. **It shows his Japanese sign for his eyes. *When Tim was injured five times, he just goes to hospital without having his casts on, because his bones never break (they're hard!). *Tim, in the sequel movie, was kidnapped by Ronald Reeves. *Tim was also injured on a Six Flags Great Adventure's water ride. *Tim only keeps himself great at Cedar Point, just like Krista. *Tim's personality is largely inspired from a Guitar Hero character, Izzy Sparks. Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Lead Guitarists Category:Males Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with long hair Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Asians Category:Kidnapped Characters